<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swords by EthanTheAnnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542113">Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus'>EthanTheAnnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Siblings, Swordfighting, Swords, Tommy n Techno r brothers, injuries, no beta we die like george in manhunt, techno tries to do one (1) nice thing and it goes so wrong, the nice thing is him teaching tommy and tubbo to swordfight, well all of SBI are family but only tommy n techno being brothers is mentioned in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy bit back a groan of protest as he hefted the sword higher, moving into a better fighting stance- at least, according to Techno’s direction. From across the field, Tubbo tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” he called across, with a tone so full of fake-innocence that Tommy had to clench his jaw to stop from yelling back at him. Tubbo looked confident and at ease, and it reminded Tommy that while he’d spent his younger days with a bow and arrow, Tubbo had always had a sword.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Techno tries to teach Tommy and Tubbo some swordfighting. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The diamond sword weighed heavy in Tommy’s hands as he tried to maintain the awkward stance his older brother had directed him into. Looking up and across the small practice field, he could see Techno also directing Tubbo; somehow, the shorter boy looked more at ease with the weapon in his hands. Tommy swallowed down the complaints he wanted to make about how heavy his sword was and how much his muscles hurt, and kept his gaze trained on the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, Techno stepped back. Tommy tightened his grip on his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up more,” Techno called over to Tommy. “It’s easier to drop your weapon down for defence than to bring it up, so have it higher in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy bit back a groan of protest as he hefted the sword higher, moving into a better fighting stance- at least, according to Techno’s direction. From across the field, Tubbo tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” he called across, with a tone so full of fake-innocence that Tommy had to clench his jaw to stop from yelling back at him. Tubbo looked confident and at ease, and it reminded Tommy that while he’d spent his younger days with a bow and arrow, Tubbo had always had a sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember to block attacks only when it’s necessary,” Techno said loudly, and Tommy realised he was giving his final tips before the two of them had to learn the best way they could; by doing. “Blocking weakens your weapon, and if breaks, you’re defenceless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo took a challenging step in Tommy’s direction. He fought the urge to take a step back, standing his ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo has the advantage of being shorter here,” Techno continued. “It’ll be easier for him to duck under attacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy thought, adjusting his grip on his sword, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your guards up,” Techno said, in a way that made Tommy realise he was closing up his final tips. “And for the love of God, don’t injure each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo started a confident stride towards Tommy. It took everything he had to stand his ground, at least until Tubbo swung at him. Barely managing to duck aside in time, Tommy took a swing at Tubbo in retaliation, which the shorter easily dodged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extend your arm more, Tommy,” Techno called, rather unhelpfully in Tommy’s opinion. “You’ll get more reach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy swung at Tubbo again, this time lower, trying to get more reach, and Tubbo neatly stepped over the top of his swing, then jabbed his sword towards Tommy. The taller, who very much liked the idea of not having a sword through his throat, brought up his own sword to block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your weight into it,” Techno said, voice echoing out. “He’s committed to the block, so use it against him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt Tubbo press down against his sword, and his arms strained to hold the shorter back. Why, when and how was Tubbo so strong? Tommy was going to sue God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering all his strength, Tommy pushed upwards, sending Tubbo stumbling back. Wasting no time, Tommy got to his feet and swung low at Tubbo again, gravity aiding his sword’s descent. Tubbo, as expected, dodged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Tommy swung again blindly, and the sword’s blade connected with something semi-solid, something it sunk into. A split second later, Tommy’s eyes caught up with where his blade had gone, and all he could do was stand, frozen, eyes locked onto the point where his sword sunk into Tubbo’s side, where blood was slowly pooling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t scream; maybe it was shock, or maybe he was just brave, but somehow, he didn’t scream. Tubbo didn’t scream, but Techno sure as hell did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, a scream wasn’t quite the right word for the sound that tore from Techno’s throat, but it was the closest Tommy could get to describing it accurately. His older brother geared into action quicker than Tommy ever could have; rushing down to assess the injury in record time before deeming it best to be treated in the Medbay rather than with the mediocre first aid kit kept outside in the practice arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt numb as Techno pulled his hands from around the hilt of the sword, as he tied a bandage from the first aid kit around the wound just to stop the bleeding for now, as he supported Tubbo as they made their way towards the Medbay. In that time, Tommy didn’t move. He just stood, stared at the place Tubbo had stood, stared at the small amount of blood staining the grass, stared at his own shaking hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Tommy simply collapsed, dropping down onto his knees and sinking his entire body down onto the grass soon after, shaking and near tears as he thought of Tubbo, of the sword in his own hands, of the way the practice session had gone so, so wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was well beyond midnight when Tommy managed to drag himself to his feet and back to his own house. The numbness had returned, to some degree, as Tommy pulled himself into his bed and curled up there, staring at his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep didn’t come easily to him, and when it did, he was plagued with nightmares of Tubbo dying by his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was woken by Techno quite literally dragging him from his bed. All the teen could bring himself to do was stare confusedly up at his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming to the Medbay,” was the only thing Techno said, but it was enough to make Tommy feel panicked. He couldn’t go where Tubbo was, couldn’t see Tubbo, not after yesterday. Tubbo surely hated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had swung a sword right into the side of his best friend. In a </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice bout. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy yanked his wrist out of Techno’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno scowled at him before picking Tommy up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Normally, Tommy would have fought to get out of his older brother’s hold, but he was too exhausted to even try. The Medbay wasn’t a far walk, and it wasn’t long before Techno unceremoniously dumped Tommy onto the sterile, smooth floor inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried to step around Techno to flee out the door. His older brother simply threw out a hand, catching Tommy but the shoulder, and shoved him back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you out until you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defeatedly, Tommy turned and walked deeper into the Medbay. Tubbo was the only one in there, so it wasn’t like Tommy could have missed him. Taking a deep breath, Tommy made his way over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Big T.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up, seeming startled. “Ah! Jesus Christ, hi, you scared the shit out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything felt so normal it hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I’m so sorry,” Tommy began, and then found the words just rushed out of him, and he was powerless to stop them. “We were just meant to be practising, and then I went and fucked it all up, and I hurt you, and you must hate me, which is fair enough, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mouth shut so quickly there was an audible sound. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you,” Tubbo repeated. “You didn’t mean it. Also, your brother gave us diamond swords. What the fuck did he think was going to happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a choked laugh. “You raise a good point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled, so bright and wide it hurt Tommy to see. “At least now I can’t get in trouble for not helping out with farming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Tommy wanted to hug him. He wanted to hug him and apologise a thousand times over, he wanted to take back what he’d done, and a million other things to make it better. He didn’t, though, couldn’t hug him for fear of injuring him further, didn’t dare apologise again knowing Tubbo would likely slap him and call him an idiot, and he couldn’t take back what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Tommy took his friend’s hand and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d it feel to be shish-kebabed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed. “That’s not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to what being shish-kebabed would be like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt himself relax at the normalcy of it. Tubbo would heal. Everything would go back to normal, eventually. It would just take a little bit of time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know shit about swordfighting so much of it was just me going "my tennis coach taught me this, surely it can apply to swords?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>